The Vision Wolf
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: This is the story of William Stark. The Younger brother of Ned Stark and Twin brother of Lyanna Stark, of his siblings he is a warg and greenseer, whose powerful unnatural abilities will affect everyone and everything around him. Rated M for lemon scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rickard Stark**

Already past midnight, in His Solar, Rickard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, Head of House Stark and Warden of the North, was preparing plans for the trip to Harrenhal tomorrow.

A tourney was going to be held in Harrenhal next month, where all the knights and lords of the seven kingdoms are invited to participate in the tournament. Rickard Stark, begin head of one of the most renowned Houses of Westeros, was invited, along with his five children; Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna, William, and Benjen Stark. Yet Rickard was very concerned about going to Harrenhal.

Like most Northmen, Rickard has some distressed feeling about the South. He dislikes the warm weather down there and seems to look down on the Southern's new religion, the Seven, due to their many rules. However he was realist as he felt the North needs to adaptive instead of begin so isolated from the rest. That's why he negotiated the betrothals of Brandon and Lyanna to Catelyn Tully and Robert Baratheon, respectively. The idea was inspired for him by his maester, Walys Flowers.

However his daughter Lyanna was unhappy about this. A tomboy, Lyanna interested in fighting and wants to learn the way of the sword as her brothers does. But Rickard won't allow that. When Rickard promised Lyanna's hand in marriage to Robert, she became extremely upset. She comments that Robert would never keep to one bed even if she loved her.

Lyanna had been wild since the day she and her twin brother William were born. It's perhaps she has the Wolf Blood flowing in her veins. In every generation, one or two Starks who have the Wolf Blood are known to be tough, stubborn, fierce, and strong in their ways. Even his eldest son, Brandon, also has the Wolf Blood, result of him and Lyanna begin very close.

Rickard wonders if he made the right choice of choosing Robert Baratheon. Ned, who was best friend with Robert, admitted that Robert did father a bastard daughter name Mya Stone during his services of ward under Lord Jon Arryn of Vale. Still, Robert was a powerful lord, head of House Baratheon and Lord of Storm's End. It was an opportunity he didn't want to miss.

A knock came at the door, tearing Rickard's attention from his thoughts. He looked up to the door that leads into his chambers.

"_Who would be here at this hour?"_ he wondered as he commanded "Enter."

He watches as the door opened, revealing a 16 year old young boy, and standing in the doorway. He was a tall and slender teenager, possessed broad shoulders for a boy his age. He also has long dark hair, grey eyes and long face that characterize the Starks, although he's pretty handsome to attracted lot girls around his age.

"William…why is you awake at this hour, my son?" Rickard asked as he stayed in his chair, looking upon his third born son.

"I couldn't sleep, Father. I've been…troubled, as of late." William replied in a quite stoic tone of voice.

"Come, sit near me." William waved at a spare chair near the table he was working at. His son took the seat, leaning forward and away from the table.

"What is it that troubles you, my boy?" Rickard asked William. "Did you have another…nightmare?"

"Yes father I had," William admitted. "It was terrible one, which I feared it might come true someday!"

"What is the nightmare my son?" he'd asked.

"I…I awoken in the crypt of Winterfell," William begin telling his father. "I don't know how I got there. I had been trying to find my way out of the crypt. But no matter how hard I try I seems to get more lost and deer within the crypt."

"Then…" William attempted to say something but he hesitated.

"Go on," Rickard encouraged him.

"I saw three tombs in the crypt," William finally told him. "Three tombs that look perfectly like you, Brandon, and Lyanna."

Rickard stared at him before he says "Are trying to say that your dream foretold out deaths my son?"

"I don't know father," William replied. "All I know is the moment I saw those tombs it tells me that something bad is going to happen."

"William it's just a dream," Rickard told his third-borne son. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me or your brother and sister."

"Maybe it has something to do of going South father," William said, not listening to his father. "Perhaps it's best we don't go to the Harrenhal after all."

"My son we had to go to the Harrenhal," Rickard responded. "As one of the most recognizes Houses in the Seven Kingdoms, we duty."

"This is serious father," William said, trying to convinces him. "Ever since..."

"WILLIAM!" Rickard cuts him off and says "I don't want to hear it! I don't want you to say that its your fault that your mother is dead! I'am no blaming you, neither is Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna, and Benjen! Thing like happens naturally...understand"

William was quit upon his father's stern words.

"Now I want you to go back to bed and sleep," Rickard told his son. "Tomorrow we had a long journey to Harrenhal. And remembered...nothing bad is going to happen, I promised you that!"

William stood there, staring at his father before he finally left the room. Watching his son leaves, Rickard's thoughts begin to occurred about his third-borne son.

William was his favorite son. He was always caring and protective of his family, a trait that makes him a true Stark. Although twin brother of Lyanna Stark, William was quiet and calm like his older brother Ned, don't have the Wolf Blood as his twin sister does. He was extremely intelligent, which his maester, Walys Flowers, remarked that he has the making of becoming a maester. However William had desire of joining the Kingsguard to follow in the footsteps of his hero, Ser Duncan the Tall, the hero knight whom Old Nan been telling stories about.

Yet Rickard grew worry for his son. Ever since his mother died he started blaming himself for her death. Claimed that he foreseen her death in her dream before it happens. This guilt has effect William so much and Rickard decided not to send him to Bear Island to be fostered by his friend, Lord Jeor Mormont, the Head of House Mormont. Now William comes to him in the middle of the night to warn him of something bad will happen to him if they go south.

_"Could William be a greenseer?"_ Rickard suddenly thought.

In the North Rickard has heard of legends of greenseers, wise men of the children of the forest who had magical abilities that included power over nature and prophetic visions. Greenseer had the greensight and were wargs, people that can enter the minds of animals.

The power of a greenseer is so fearsome that it rumored that greenseers had shatter the Arm of Dorne into the island chain of the Stepstones and were responsible for modeling the faces into weirwood trees, influencing animal and plant life.

If it was possible that Willaim has some strange abilities he would have noticed of members of the family, especially Lyanna. Lyanna was strongly close to William as she was close to the rest of her brothers. Behind his back, she often looks up to William for sword lessons due of William begin a superbly skilled swordsman.

Perhaps he'll investigate this strange occurrence around William, another time. Right now he'd need to focus on important matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: William Stark**

"There it is William," Lyanna said to her twin brother. "Harrenhal."

And so it was. As William rode next to his sister, he gazed up at the enormous castle, the largest in the Seven Kingdoms, and his eyes widened. Old Nan had told him there was human blood in the black walls that had been melted away by dragonfire so long ago. It was a frightening place indeed.

"It's bigger than I imagined," William said.

"It covers three times as much ground as Winterfell," Ned told him. "Better built for giants than for men, I don't care for it."

William didn't either, but he said nothing. A place with such a dark history could bear no good will. William heard stories about ghost haunting Harrenhal. The Ghosts like Harren Hoare, better known as Harren the Black or Black Harren.

"I think I recall of Harren the Black begin an ironborn," said William. "I didn't think the ironborns are the types to build something this…sophisticated."

"True," Benjen agreed. "Yet from what Old Nan told us, Harren spends 40 years, along with thousands of slaves to build Harrenhal completely. It was said that the fortress was design to possibly holds a million men and defend itself from large armies for a century."

"Yet sadly, the fortress was no design to defend itself against a dragon," William pointed out. "Although Harren's fortress was impregnable, he did not account for Aegon the Conqueror and his dragons invading Westeros. The very day Harren took up residence, Aegon came ashore at what would become King's Landing. The dragons were not obstructed by high walls and forbidding towers and roasted Harren alive in the tallest of the towers, now known as the Kingspyre. Harren and all his bloodline wiped out."

Lyanna smiles as she says "You always were the smart wrong little brother!"

William looks at her and replied "I'm the same age as you Lyanna!"

"True," Lyanna admitted before she responded "But you were born a few second after me, so I'm a few seconds older than you!"

"That's true as well," William also admitted. "But I'm also the better horse rider than you!"

William suddenly kicked his horse and galloped ahead of the party. Caught off guard, Lyanna angrily kicked her mare to gallop after him, hearing her father and Ned call after them.

She reached the gates as he heard her younger twin brother announced himself "William Stark of Winterfell."

As the gates were opened, the two of them got off their horses landing gracefully on their feet. They took the reins and lead their horses forward into the square.

"I win again big sister!" William mocked Lyanna.

"Cheater!" Lyanna shot back.

Harrenhal was alive with music and dancing, despite its disfigured appearance. The ugly backdrop of the castle remained but the atmosphere was a happy one. Lyanna received a bow from a singer with a harp who immediately began to sing of her Northern beauty, comparing her to a winter rose. She laughed.

And then there were women with babes at the breast, looking fat and lively as they talked among themselves. Dogs fought over meat and men courted lovely women, whispering promises of love and beauty into their ears.

William imagined his face wondering. Winterfell was beautiful and it was home, but it was never like this.

Brandon, Benjen, and Ned caught up to them. As they dismounted from their horses Ned gave the two of them a stern look and says "You two need to grow up!"

Lyanna only laughed. "You shouldn't be so serious, Ned," she scolded him. She smiled now. "I think I quite like Harrenhal, after all."

"You won't like it when it's curse," William says, making a comment.

"What make you think its curse?" Benjen asked his older brother.

"Old Nan told me that Since Harren's death, the castle has passed through a number of noble houses," William told her. "That includes Houses Qoherys, Towers, Harroway, Strong, and Lothston."

"Every one of them met with misfortune," William carries on. "It is believed the castle is cursed and haunted due to Harren's hubris and the horrors that have happened within the castle's walls. Harren supposedly mixed human blood into the cement for the masonry. The curse is thought to prevent any lord from holding Harrenhal forever."

"You don't actually believe that do you William?" Brandon asked his younger brother.

"I don't know what to believe," Willaim replied honestly. "But if I ever become a lord to rule a castle of my own I would never choose Harrenhal for all the gold in the world!"

"Ned!" somebody boomed, and they both glanced to where Robert Baratheon walked towards them. His hair was dark and he was black-bearded, and tall, broad and muscular, his eyes like gems.

They embraced like brothers as Lyanna and William watched, slapping each other on the back. William could see Lyanna turned her face away and scowled. She was still not thrill about begin married to Robert Baratheon, due to the rumors of him having a bastards girl he had fathered, and Ned had dismissed her concerns when she had voiced them to him.

Robert took Ned by the shoulders and laughed genially.

Suddenly he had turned to Lyanna and bowed his head respectfully. "My lovely lady," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Lyanna smiled to hide her distaste.

"Every hour I am not with you seems as long as a year," he told her. His eyes never left her face, whether it was love or lust in them, Lyanna couldn't tell. She looked away.

"Then you have aged very well, my Lord," she quipped.

Robert roared with laughter and Lyanna was relieved, though she noticed Ned looking warningly at her.

"She's a witty one," Robert conceded. "Beautiful and graceful and clever."

Lyanna curtsied. "You flatter me," she said quietly.

"No more than you deserve," said Robert, before turning his attention back to Ned.

Facing William Robert says "You must be Lyanna's twin brother, William. Ned told me about you!"

"Really?" William replied looking at Ned. "What did he says about me?"

"He says that you had the mind of a master but with the skill of a swordsman!" Robert told him.

"I get that a lot from my family members." William replied with a small laugh, looking embarrassed.

"He also told me that you had plans of joining the Kingsguard, is that correct?" Robert asked.

"That's right," said William. "Why?"

"Well today is your lucky day," Robert told him. "Because the Kingsguard has an opening for amongst their group."

"An opening?" William repeated looking excited. "Are you sure?"

"A course I'm sure," Robert laughed. "Since the death of Ser Harlan Grandison, King Aerys II Targaryen had been searching for a replacement, one with noteworthy skills of swordsmanship."

"Then this is a chance I'm not going to miss," William reacted happily before he asked "Where can I find the Kingsgaurd?"

"Just go that way and you'll find them there!" Robert advise him, pointing him to the direction.

"Hold on William!" Lyanna suddenly asked, looking concern. "Are you going join right now?'

"It's what I dream of Lyanna! To follow in the footsteps of Ser Duncan the Tall!" he told her as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lyanna Stark**

"Lyanna? Where are you going?" Ned calls out to her as she runs after William. "Don't you want get know Robert?"

"Perhaps later Ned," shouted back as she tries to catch up to William. It's not that easy for her as her dress wasn't suit for her when she's running. Still she managed to follow William's trail into a city of tents.

_"I thought I had time,"_ Lyanna thought as she tries to find William. "_Time enough is to convince him is to not join the Kingsguard."_

Since the day they were born into this world, William and Lyanna were very close. Despite the differences of their personalities, they understand one another than anyone in their family.

Lyanna knows that William suffer greatly over their mother's death, thinking it was his fault over the fact he predicted her death in a dream and he did nothing to stop it. Lyanna doesn't know what he means by that but she was able to strongly convince him that he did not kill their mother. When their father declared of marriage between her and Ned's childhood friend, Robert Baratheon, Lyanna became unhappy as she does not want to be married to a man who will never keep to one bed after she had heard of Robert's illegitimate daughter in the Vale of Arryn, Mya Stone. William sympathy with her and privately told his father that he was a bit quick of choosing Robert Baratheon to be Lyanna's husband.

Yet what worry Lyanna than her marriage to Robert Baratheon was her brother joining the Kingsguard. Since Old Nan told him the tales of Duncan the Tall, William became driven with the idea of become a great knight and believes joining the Kingsguard will be the chance to make an example. However, deep down, Lyanna really do not want William to join the Kingsguard. When he had told her, she had nodded and accepted his reasons, but inside she felt like crying. He was her twin brother, the part that makes her whole.

They had grown up together and done pretty much everything together. When father refused her to take part in sword lessons, William gave her combat training in secret. She did not know what she would do without him, and she could not bear to be departed from him. The hardest part was trying to convince him is to not join the Kingsguard. She knew she was becoming selfish like father was when he was preventing her from doing what she wants to do. She had been struggling to come up with the right words she wants to say to William and her reason why she didn't want him to join the Kingsguard.

As she search for her brother among the city of tents, Lyanna suddenly spot three squires, mercilessly beating up a fourth person on the ground who was curling himself into a ball.

"Hey," Lyanna yelled, recognizing who the fourth victim is. "Stop that! That's my father's man you're kicking."

But they didn't turn their attention away from the beating they were giving the boy. She drew the tourney sword from its scabbard and strode forward. When she reached them, she pushed them away and used the tourney sword to keep them from hurting the boy again.

The second squire got a blow to the side of his head as he turned to look, and then the third stepped away as she held the sword with both hands, poised to strike.

"Do your masters know that your idea of honor is kicking a small boy when he is lying on the floor? You should be ashamed, and not least because you were stopped by a woman."

The squires gave her a resentful look as they limped away, and a crowd that had gathered around parted for them.

Holding out her hand to the bloodied figure on the floor, Lyanna noticed that he wasn't as young as she first thought. He was short, with curly unkempt hair, and wearing a dirtied green shirt with a number of bronze disks sewn onto it. She'd seen men dressed this way before, at great feasts that her father had held down the years.

"You're a crannogman."

His kind inhabited the swamps and marshes around the Neck, a natural defense on the way north. More importantly, the Starks were their liege lords. He was as much of the North as she was.

Groaning as he got to his feet, he seemed to be in his late teens rather than of a similar age to Benjen as his height suggested. Once he straightened himself, Lyanna realised she was an inch or so taller than he was.

"Yes, my name is Howland of House Reed." He wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. "If those boys should be ashamed of being vanquished by a girl, maybe I should feel more ashamed that I had to rely on you to rescue me...but thank you."

"A Reed...of Greywater Watch?"

Howland nodded in confirmation.

"Lyanna of House Stark. You're as highborn and have as much right to be here as those cretins that attacked you. Come with me." Lyanna grabbed him firmly by his hand, much to his surprise, and he seemed hesitant. "We have a maester who could clean your cuts and heal your bruises. Please?"

"There is no need for that!" Reed reacted.

"I insisted!" Lyanna responded in a tone that told Reeds she is not the type of person to be refused.

Reed follow Lyanna all the way to the Stark tent. There she begin treating his injuries, covering them up with bandages.

"Why were those three attacking you?" Lyanna asked Reed.

"Because of my heritage," Reed told her. "All of the Seven Kingdoms intended to look down on my people as cowards and weaklings."

Lyanna knows he speaks the truth. Reed's people, the crannogmen are disparaged as "frog-eaters, swamp-dwellers, mud-men and bog devils" by most other people of the Seven Kingdoms, and are looked down upon for their tactics, which are viewed as cowardly.

Still, most in the North respected the crannogmen. It is written in history that the crannogmen are close to the children of the forest. They swore oaths of loyalty to the Starks about thousands of years ago, when the King in the North defeated the Marsh King and took his daughter as wife.

"Do you know the ones that attacked you?" Lyanna asked Reed.

"I don't know their names," Reed said. "Yet they are squire of three knights from three different houses; House Haigh, House Blount, and House Frey."

Just then, her twin brother William enters the tent.

"Lyanna I heard you—"he stop when he spotted Reed and asked. "Who's this?"

"This is Howland Reed of Greywater Watch," Lyanna told William before turning to Reed and says "Reed this is my twin brother, William Stark."

"It's pleases to me you," William said respectfully before he noticed Reed's injuries. "Whta happen to you?"

"He just had been attacked by three cowardly squires all because he was a crannogman." she told him.

"Who are these squires that attacked you?" William asked Reed.

"There just three squires that served three knight from three Houses," Lyanna told William. "House Haigh, House Blount, and House Frey."

"Maybe I'll tell father about this," said William. "He won't take kindly of anyone assaulting one—"

"There is no need for that Ser," Reed reacted. "I ensure you Lord Stark has important things to worry about other than one man!"

"Ridicules!" Lyanna responded. "You obvious don't know my father very well. There is nothing important but the wellbeing of his own men, especially the Lord of Great House of the North."

"Father is with Brandon, Ned, and Benjen at the tourney feast," said William. "He will be very furious when he heard what happen to you."

"The tourney feast?" Reed repeated, looking afraid. "I'm sorry but the tourney feast is suitable only for great lords and ladies of the realm."

"You are a Lord of the realm Reed," Lyanna told him. "And you had every right to be there!'

"She's right," William told him smiling. "And it's best you go with us! For when Lyanna makes up her mind, she follows it to the very end!"

Seeing that he had no choice, Reed realizes there was no point arguing, especially with Lyanna. Once Lyanna was finished covering up his injuries, they begin to help out of the tent as they made their way to the tourney feast.

"So William, why are you here?" Lyanna begins to ask her brother.

"Ned told me you were chasing after me," said William. "So when I saw that you weren't with father and the others I came here to see if you're here!"

"Did you…manage to get in the Kingsguard?" Lyanna asked her brother hesitated.

William's face turns solemn as he says "No…I didn't get in the Kingsguard! I was rejected!"

"Rejected?" How?" Reed asked, becoming curious.

"I managed to find a member of the Kingsguard, Prince Lewyn Martell," William told them. "He introduces me to Ser Barristan the Bold and Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning."

"I heard of those two," said Lyanna. "Barristan the Bold was the one who killed the last the Blackfyre in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. And Arthur Dayne is the man who wielded the great sword Dawn and killed the Smiling Knight, the infamous outlaw of the equally infamous Kingswood Brotherhood."

"There are the ones," said William. "I told them who I was and why I want to join the Kingsguard. They started asked me a couple of questions before they introduce me to the King's Hand, Tywin Lannister."

There is no one throughout the Seven Kingdoms that never heard of Tywin Lannister. He served as King's Hand to King Aerys II Targaryen, the ruler of the Iron Throne, responsible of important duties throughout the greta kingdoms. Combined with his title as Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West, he was ranked as the most powerful man in Westeros.

"I take it Tywin Lannister was the one who rejected you in joining the Kingsguard?" Lyanna said, guessing.

"Yes he did!" William replied, looking very upset. "He told me only knights, especially those with noteworthy combat reputation are permitted to wear the Kingsguard's white cloak. Right there on the spot he rejected in a disrespectful tone and acted as if I wasn't there!"

Lyanna barely was able to feel how happy that she is. That means she won't able to tries to convince her twin brother in joining the Kingsguard. Yet at the same time, she felt sorry on how upset he felt.

It was when Lyanna spots Brandon, Ned and Benjen walked towards them. The three of them were talking about something with great enthusiasm, although Ned was advising Brandon that he shouldn't speak of such matters in the presence of their younger brother.

"Where have you two been?" Ned asked William and Lyanna. "You've two missed something excited today."

Brandon looked at Howland Reed with suspicion.

"Who is this?" Brandon asked, pointing at Howland Reed.

"This is Howland Reed of Greywater Watch," William introduces him to the others. "He's a Northman like us, and also a lord from a great house. Lyanna saved him from three squires who attacked him because of his heritage."

"Who were the squires?" Ned asked

"I do not know their names," Reed replied. "But they served three knights that served three different houses."

""House Haigh, House Blount, and House Frey," Lyanna told them before turning to Reed and says "These are my three other brothers, Brandon, Ned, and Benjen."

"It's great to meet you all," said Reed.

"The same goes for you," said Brandon.

"Mine as well," Ned said.

"Me too," said Benjen.

"So what is it that you all been excited about?" William asked his brothers.

"The arrival of the King and the Crown Prince," Benjen told him.

"Really?" Lyanna reacted. "I understand the Crown Prince to be here, but I'm surprise that King would come after the incident that happens to him a few years ago."

The incident was known as the Defiance of Duskendale. The Defiance began when the Lord of Duskendale took the King hostage and held him prisoner in his dungeons. The Defiance ended when Ser Barristan Selmy sneaked into the Dun Fort, the seat of House Darklyn, and rescued his King. Lord Denys, who no longer having a hostage, quickly opened his gates and begged for mercy. Yet he was beheaded, along with the rest of his family.

However the damage was already been done for Aerys was never the same afterwards due to his long captivity result of him become more paranoia every moment, of seeing imaginary enemies every around him. Since that incident, Aerys refused to leave the Red Keep in the following years afterwards.

"That's not all," Benjen added. "We also witness the oath rite of the White Swords! Jaime Lannister received his Kingsguard white cloak from Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander himself! He's the youngster knight ever to be raised to the Kingsguard!"

Hearing that, William suddenly looked very angry.

"So Tywin Lannister rejected me in joining the Kingguard so his son could take white cloak!" he harshly says in a tone that tells he been cheated and wronged.

"I doubt Tywin Lannister rejected you in joining the Kingguard because of his son William," Ned said, very surprise of William's anger.

'Why?" William asked, still angry.

"Because Tywin Lannister resigned his position as King's Hand," Ned told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ned Stark**

Ned had never seen William angry before. This was the first time he seen his outburst. He could understand him begin aggravated of begin reject in entering the Kingsguard, yet still…he never seen his brother angry before.

"Why would Tywin Lannister resign as the King's Hand?" Lyanna asked.

"Because the King has appointed Tywin's eldest son and heir to join the Kingsguard," Ned told her. "That's why."

"You two should have seen how angry he is," said Benjen. "After he resigns as Hand's King, he took his daughter, brother, servants, and men and left the tourney."

"Doesn't he have another son," William said. "One he could replace as his next heir to House Lannister?"

"I doubt that," Brnadon disagreed. "The seven hells was freeze for eternity if Tywin Lannister named his dwarf of son heir to Casterly Rock."

Ned couldn't help but agreed with his older brother. Throughout the Seven Kingdoms, everyone, noble and common alike, was aware of Tywin's second son, Tyrion Lannister, begin born a dwarf. Some believe that it was a sign from the Seven that was mocking Tywin Lannister. It was known that Tywin hated his second son, blaming him for the death of his wife, Joanna Lannister. Even with his eldest son now member of the Kingsguard, Ned knew that Tywin will never make Tyrion his heir.

The Five Starks and Reed managed to arrive at the grand feats of the tourney. However before arriving at the feast, Benjen managed to find a suitable garb for Reed to wear. They then were able to find their seats among the tourney feast. Their table also included certain Stark sworn swords, notably members of Houses Dustin, Hornwood, Mormont, and Manderly.

"So Brandon and Ned," William begins to ask his older brothers. "Which tournament contests are either of you taking part of— joust, melee or archery contest?"

"I'm going with joust," said Brandon. "How about you Ned?"

"You two both know my reasons in not participating in the tournament." Ned responded.

"So you're sitting this one out are you?" Brandon said before turning to William. "What about you little brother?"

"I'm going to go with melee and archery," William told him. "I don't do well in joust."

"I kind wish I was participating," said Lyanna.

"Well you can't little sister," Brandon told her.

"And why not?" Lyanna challenge him on that subject.

"Because the rules of the tourney don't allow women to participating in the tournament," Brandon explained.

"There is no such of rule that doesn't allow women to participating in the tournament Brandon," William counters.

"See…even William agreed!"

"Ok then!" Brandon said, giving Lyanna an evil grin. "Why don't you participating in the tournament now?"

"You know I can't," Lyanna replied, looking annoyed. "Father won't let me."

"Because he knows that the rules of the tourney don't allow women to participating in the tournament," Brandon repeated the same thing again.

"William says that there is no such of rule that doesn't allow women to participating in the tourney!" Lyanna snapped, getting angry.

While Brandon and Lyanna begin to argue childishly with each other that seems to cause amusing to William, Benjen, and Reed, Ned caught the eye of someone that made him speechless.

From the distance he sees Princess Elia Martell and her ladies-in-waiting arriving. However there was one lady-in-waiting, following after the Dornish Princess's steps. This woman was tall, with gorgeous figure, long dark hair and haunting violet eyes. Ned never understand what beauty would mean, but that woman happens to be the most beautiful woman he ever seen before.

"That's Ashara Dayne," William suddenly said

"What?" Ned reacted in a confused dumb look.

"That's Ashara Dayne," William repeated again. "A Dornish noblewoman from House Dayne of Starfall; Lady-in-waiting of Princess Elia Martell and younger sister of Arthur Dayne, known as the Sword of the Morning and member of the Kingsguard."

"I didn't asked you for her name!" Ned responded.

"But you were looking at her," William point out.

"I was..."Ned tries to say something to defend himself but he suddenly got angry himself and snapped "Why don't you mind your own business William!"

"What's wrong with you Ned?" Lyanna asked, surprise of her brother's outburst.

"He's in love with Ashara Dayne!" William joked.

"Shut up William!" Ned said in a serious tone. "I'm warning you!"

"What's wrong with begin in love Ned?" Benjen also joined in the joke.

"Yes little brother," Brandon also mocked Ned. "Do you find her ugly?"

"No!" Ned snapped at Brandon. "She's the most loveliest woman I ever seen."

"Then why don't you asked her for a dance?" William challenged his brother.

"I will!" Ned reacted, looking embarrassed.

"When?" Lyanna asked with a mocking smile, curious.

"When...when the time is right!" Ned replied.

Brandon, William, Lyanna , Benjen , and Reed begin to laughed, causing to grow red with anger and embarrassment. Then without warning, Lyanna stop laughing as her face got serious.

"What's wrong sister?" Benjen asked, noticing Lyanna 's dark look.

"That's them brothers!" Lyanna said, pointing to a different direction. "The ones that was attacking Reed."

Brandon, William, Ned, and Benjen look to where Lyanna was pointing at. They could see three squires, behind three knights, each with different banners. It was that hard for Ned to recognizes what Houses these thee knights comes from. One served House Haigh, the second served House Blount, and the last knight served House Frey.

"Are those the three squires that attacked you?" William asked Reed.

"Yes they are the ones," said Reed. "Part of me just wants to go right over there and return the favor to them in kind."

"Not here," Ned warned Reed. "Not in public."

"If you want revenge," said Brandon. "Challenge them in the tournament."

"I could," said Reed. "But I don't have an armor, lance, or horse."

"There is no need for that," Benjen said. "I can help you with that.

"That would be very nice," said Reed. "But…"

"But what?" Lyanna asked.

"I'm a crannogman not a knight, I'm not very skillful with horses and lances" Reed said. "As much as I want to avenge myself…the last thing I want to do was embarrassed myself which will shame my house, especially here in the tourney."

Ned was about to say something when a commotion within the grand feast gains everyone's attention. Turning to where the commotion comes from, the six sees that arriving was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the heir to the Iron Throne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Brandon Stark**

All the Stark siblings and Reed watches Prince Rhaegar Targaryen arrived. Examining the prince from a distance, Brandon saw Rhaegar Targaryen a tall and handsome, having dark indigo eyes and the silver hair of the Targaryens, worn long. He has overheard a lot people remarking the Prince as the most handsome man in the world, something that stirred a spite of jealousy inside of him.

As Prince Rhaegar took a seat next to his wife, Princess Elia Martell, King Aerys II Targaryen of the Iron Throne also arrived. The King's appearance seems to disturbed Brandon, for he was a tall but slender old man scarily thin with a long silver beard that flowed past his waist; his long fingernails were yellow with age and almost as long as his beard.

Brandon has heard stories that the Mad King grew them long for his fear of blades another reason he was unshaven. On top of his long thinning hair sat a great fiery crown, three dragons wrought in heavy ruby sat on gold. He glared suspiciously at the hall as they bowed and his shrewd features set in his gaunt face showed a look of disdain.

As he sat in the chair of the Lord of Harrenhal between his son and the Commander of the Kingsguard he looked on the House Whent that sat the table below the Kings. He nodded curtly and the servants began to bustle about carrying huge trays laden with every kind of food imaginable. Brandon saw Howland face light up as a huge roasted duck smothered in a sweet honey sauce was laid in front of him and he licked his lips, ripping off a leg hurriedly.

"Slow down Howland, it is not going to run off. It's dead." Howland grinned through the meat with grease running down his chin; clearly he had not seen in a good meal in a long time. Not surprising seeing he had spent an entire winter in a lake.

The festivities continued and Brandon laughed and bantered with his brothers and sister. His kinsmen squeezed on the bench beside them and they drank for Brandon's luck in the tourney. However, his attention seems to be focus on the Lady Ashara Dayne, the one his brother Ned seems attractive to.

"Well Ned," William spoken up with curiosity, catching Brandon's attention.

"Well what William?" Ned replied in confusion.

"Are you going to do it?" William asked, started to become persistence.

"Do what?" Ned reacted, looking muddle.

"You know?" William disputed, acting as if he knows what he's trying to say.

"Know what?" Ned said, acting as if he doesn't knows what his younger brother is trying to say.

"Ashara Dayne!" William revealed. "Are you going to asked her to dance? This is a dance part and all you can use the chance to tell her how you fell about her."

Ned looked at his brother with a look of aggravation and says "If I want to ask her for dance I'll do it. But I won't do it when you're pushing me!"

Looking at his older brother with annoyance, William responded "You know Ned, someday you're going to become an Old Man when you're finally ready to approach a girl as long as you act that way. Or you probably die a virgin while as an Old Man."

"Shut up!" Ned angrily said to William while the others laughed—saved for Brandon.

Brandon still can't keep his eyes off of Ashara. Perhaps it's her beauty that drawn him to her. Ashara Dayne had a reputation for great beauty, which is widespread across the Seven Kingdoms. Perhaps this is what people would called beauty bewitch. And the damn shame is that his brother Ned already saw her and he's already promised to Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. Sometimes the honor of his house really can become serious pain in the ass.

Then suddenly, Princess Elia revealed a decorative wooden high harp from beneath the table and gave it to her husband. He applauded with joy and grasped the strings, kissing her again. He thought he saw her say the words sing but over the noise he could not be sure until others around them excluding the King demanded song and the hall hushed as Prince Rhaegar began to play a melancholy melody.

The song that the Prince play seems to be sad and beautiful, yet tempting and appealing as it last for whole hour. All those that dwell within the hall was silent for a moment after it finished, the last echoes of the song filling the high rafters. The crowd stood and clapped and cheered as Rhaegar bowed smiling. It was when Brandon hears Benjen laugh out loud, pointing to see Lyanna who was crying from Prince Rhaegar 's song. Annoyed and angry, Lyanna garb a cup of wine and poured it on his head.

"That is really unladylike Lyanna!" Benjen complains.

"Then don't laugh at me again!" Lyanna warned him before she turns to her twin and asked "William, do you want to dance?"

"Sure, I don't mind," William replied.

As Lyanna and William left the table to dance, close by a recruiting officer of the Night's Watch was there, trying to convince knights to join the Watch. Robert Baratheon was involved in a drinking contest with Richard Lonmouth. Yet Brandon kept his eyes on Ashara.

He watched Ashara dance with her brother Arthur as a singer played a joyful tune. He turned back and Robert was already throwing back his wine, spilling it down his chin and Ser Richard was on his second cup. He would much rather watch Ashara so he moved next to Ned to get a better view as she twirled and whirled, giggling at something her brother had said. Her hair moved about her as if disturbed by a breeze and her eyes danced like her, with joy.

From the dais below the King, Prince Oberyn Martell, the brother to the Princess stood and interrupted asking for his turn to dance with the Lady Ashara and Ser Arthur bowed and graciously handed his sister over.

The Red Viper they called him due to his experiments with poisoned blades, he had been found with the paramour of another lord and the lord had demanded a duel. Being a prince the duel was only to first blood and Oberyn was victorious but soon the lord's wounds festered and he died, since then the Prince of Dorne was known as the Red Viper. He was a sharp looking man with arched eye brows, high cheekbones and shiny black hair that glinted in the candle light. He was as quick on his feet at the dance as he was at war and soon the lady was breathless. Others had joined them now twisting their wives and serving girls alike across the floor.

Lord Jon Connington, Lord of Griffin's Roost soon asked for Ashara's hand, Brandon wondered if she was not tired yet. The Red Viper glared at him with sharp black eyes and bowed as he gave over her hand begrudgingly. The young, fire-haired lord chatted away and the girl smiled politely as they danced.

_"She is so beautiful."_ Brandon thought as he stares at Ashara with lust. He turned to see Ned was also watching Ashara with a look in his eyes that Brandon had not seen him wear before. It took him a moment to realize that it was lust.

Brandon knew that Ned was still virgin. Based on his personality, Ned had never had sex with any woman alive. Ned counters he wish to stay pure to the woman that he will be married to one day. He grinned at the thought of the so-called Honorable Ned begin radiated with lust over a woman. However, Brandon wants his brother to be a real man; just a she became a real man when he took the maidenhead of Lady Barbrey Dustin.

"Ned, this is your chance," Brandon tries to encourage him. "All you had to do it walk towards to her and asked her for a dance."

"I can't," Ned reacted nervously.

"Why not?" Brandon asked, starting to get irritated.

"Because," Ned tries to make an excuse. "It's…it's just…I'm a terrible dancer. That's all! I mean… it will be insulting for her to dancer with a terrible dancer like me! That's the reason!"

Easily recognizes that excuse as way of saying "I'm giving up", Brandon stares at Ned with confused annoyance and displeasure. This has gone long enough.

"William is right," Brandon begins to accuse Ned in an exhausted tone. "It's obvious you'll die in old age before you finally approach a girl. Will if you're not going asked that girl for a dance then I'll do it for you!"

"Brandon waits..." Ned tries to stop him. But Brandon ignored him as walks towards Ashara. Ned needed a push, just a nudge in the right direction. He was ten and eight and still a maiden, father would probably marry him off soon and he should ride a horse before purchasing a steed.

Lord Connington had left Ashara now and she was sitting back with other members of House Dayne and other Starfall men. She was a lady companion of Elia Martell but allowed for the tourney to sit with members of her house. As he approached she turned her beautiful head and revealed straight pearly teeth in a great smile. She watched him hungrily he felt, her violet eyes looking his body up and down lustily.

"Ser Brandon Stark, it is so good to meet with you." Ashara Dayne greets him warmly, while offering her hand. From the look of her face, Brandon could tell she finds him very attractive.

"And you my lady," Brandon greets back as he bowed his head and kissed her hand. "I was wondering if I can ask you of a favor my lady."

"Of course," She replied with a smile. "What is it do you want? I take it you wish to dance with me?"

Ashara Dayne's beauty is so rare, Brandon finds her bewitching. Plus her figure is so curvaceous; he felt a stirring in his groin as she looking deep in his eyes with her own almond shaped ones. However he knew his brother Ned already has eyes for her and he doesn't want to slight his younger brother and especially to Catelyn Tully whom he's betrothed. Despite everything he was, he was a Stark and Stark knows his or her honor.

"You're the most loveliest woman I ever imagined, I would gladly dance with you" Brandon confessed. "But I'm afraid I cannot."

"Why not?"Ashara asked, looking confused.

"Because I'm already betrothed," Brandon told her honestly. "I been promised the hand of Catelyn Tully of House Tully of Riverrun. I can't dishonored the woman that I'm supposed to married or my house."

"Then why do you approach me when you are already betrothed," Ashara asked, looking disappointed.

"It is my brother I come to you for my lady," Brandon told her honestly. "He has been watching you ever since you arrived. I fear he will never be satisfied until you dance with him."

"Well I would be honored to dance with your brother," said Ashara. "But why does he not come to me personally?"

"Well he is shy my lady," Brandon explained. "He's young and quiet, but also very respectful, honest, and kind."

"Well then," Ashara responded as she tried to look through the crowd to the Stark table to spy Ned. "Tell him I await him anxiously Ser Brandon,"

"Thank you Lady Ashara." He returned to the table and Ned was twisting a napkin in his hands.

"Well?" Ned asked Brandon

"The Lady Ashara is waiting for you Ned," Brandon says to his younger brother as he pushed him out of his seat. "Go on."

Ned took a deep breath, moved his dark tousled hair from his face and walked towards Ashara's table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Benjen Stark**

"I suppose you two want me to find some pretty girl in party and asked her to dance with you?" Brandon said to both Benjen and Reed.

"I can ask a girl on my own brother," Benjen responded.

"No thank you," said Reed. "I'm not a good dancer as well."

"Ned not much of a good dancer," Benjen says as he observed Ned and Ashara. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw how terrible a dancer Ned was.

It was when Benjen saw something that caught is attention. He sees a man, whose outfit was as black as night, talking with some of the lords and knights that are seated in the table of the feast. Benjen has already known who the man was, due to the color of his outfit. He was from the Night's Watch.

"What's a man of the Night's Watch doing here?" Reed asked who also spot the knight in black.

"I guess he's trying to find recruits for the Night's Watch," said Benjen.

"As if that would happen," Brandon disagreed. "I doubt a single knight or lord here would sign up to join the Night's Watch. The order has reduced to point where it accepted misfits from across the Seven Kingdoms such as peasants, debtors, poachers, rapists, thieves, and bastards."

While watching the Night's Watch recruiter struggling, Benjen suddenly recall of a conversation his father has with him, Ned, William, Brandon, and Lyanna. His father has spoken of great respect and admiration of the Night's Watch. According to his father's stories, the Night's Watch devoted to guarding the Wall, the immense fortification on the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms, defending the realms of men from what lies beyond the Wall. The order has manned the wall for several thousands of years since the Age of Heroes.

"If father was here he would not be happy of you making those kinds of bad remarks you says Brandon," Benjen told his brother. "Father had always says, when you become Lord of Winterfell he was going to join the Night's Watch."

"I just pointing out the facts Benjen," Brandon alleged. "Saved for the North, all the rest of the Seven Kingdoms has a low regard for the Night's Watch."

"From what I heard," said Reed. "The manpower of the Night's Watch is slowly reducing. My father told me that during the time of Aegon's conquest, the Watch is stated to have about ten thousand men. Now they had a few thousand men, manning a few castles that oversee the Wall."

"As long as the Night's Watch's reputation remains disintegrating," Brandon alleged. "The order will always be disregarded, destined to a slow and misfortune culmination."

Reed was quiet, looking very trouble upon what Brandon has just said.

"What's the matter Reed," Brandon asked, noticing the look on his face. "Is it something I said?"

"Well…yeah, it is," Reed admitted. "You see my family, House Reed has great respect and admiration of the Night's Watch as your father does. Each generation a few members of my family would leave home to join the Night's Watch. My grandma thinks that I should join it sooner before it happens."

"What you mean by that?" Benjen asked Reed, looking confused.

Before Reed was about to answer William and Lyanna return.

"Hello boys," Lyanna said, with a smile on her face. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

"Well actually Lyanna—"Benjen tries to say something.

"Hey, where is Ned?" William asked, noticing his second older brother is missing.

"He's right over there, dancing with that girl he drools over," Brandon said, pointing to the direction where Ned and Ashara.

"So Ned finally managed to walk up to her and asked her to dance," said Lyanna.

"Essentially it was me who was the one who walk up to her and asked her to dance with my brother," Brandon told her. "I just can't stand it while he do nothing but watch her from the distance."

"I'm surprise you didn't asked her to dance for yourself," Lyanna assumed. "Especially one that is very beautiful. You always try you best is to get under the skirts of the most prettiest girl you can find."

"I admit I did want her," Brandon said. "But I'm already spoken for and the last thing I want to do is dishonor my house...and I want Ned to learn to be a man!"

Lyanna look at her oldest brother with a little of disgust and replied "At least Ned and William are gentlemen when it come to women, unlike you and Robert."

Speaking of Robert, he has just arrived at the Stark table and asked "This someone says my name?"

Robert's sudden appearance seems to causes Lyanna to sigh with little of distressed.

Looking around Robert noticed Ned wasn't around and asked "Where's Ned?"

"He's dancing with the Lady Ashara Dayne," Reed said, pointing to where Ned and Ashara are located.

"The Lady Ashara?" Robert repeated in surprise, seeing where Ned and Ashara are. "I didn't think Ned had it in him to approach one of the loveliest ladies in all the seven kingdoms."

"That would be me," Brandon stated the facts correctly. "I knew Ned wasn't going do anything unless if do something."

"Benjen! Reed!" Lyanna said to her brother and friend. "You two wouldn't mind if I speak for you for a moment."

"Actually Lyanna, I came to the table to see you," Robert said. "I just hope we get to talk with each other, to get to know one another."

"Maybe another time Robert," Lyanna replied before she turn and leave, with Benjen and Reed following her.

**0o0o0**

"Was that Robert Baratheon?" Reed asked when the three left the feast party.

"Yes he is," Lyanna said, trying to change the subject. "But enough of that right now. For there something I got tells you two."

"Why are so avoiding him Lyanna?" Benjen asked. "He's just trying to be polite and nice before the two of you—"

"Don't say it Benjen!" Lyanna warned him. "I don't want to hear it!"

Benjen never see his sister act like this. He knew she wasn't thrill when their father declared her hand in marriage to Robert back in Winterfell. It obvious to him it had something to do with the bastard that Robert father back in Vale, yet Benjen senses there was more than that. Yet he decided not to push it any further.

"What is it that you want tell us about Lyanna?" Benjen asked her.

"I had an idea," Lyanna told them when there are alone in conversation. "An idea to pay those three squires back for attacking Reed."

"How?" Reed asked, curious.

"Those three knights that the three squires followed," Lyanna told them. "They going to participated for the jousting tomorrow."

"Yes, they are," said Benjen. "What about that?"

"It's simple," Lyanna begins to explain the plan. "In order to restore Reed's honor, all it requires is a knight to challenge and defeat the three knights those three bullies followed."

"That's a nice plan Lyanna," Benjen said. "But, shouldn't you share this plan with Brandon, because he is going to participated in the jousting tomorrow as well."

"Actually I already asked William to be the one to challenge these three knights."

"What?" Reed reacted. "But…your brother is going to participated in the melee contest. And it's against the rules for two members from the same House to participate in the Jousting."

"Not unless William becomes the mystery knight!" Lyanna added with a smile.

"Mystery Knight?" Benjen repeated in disblief. "You're not serious?"

A mystery knight is a contestant at a tournament that competes without revealing his identity. The contestant may or may not reveal his identity later. Mystery knights choose to conceal their names for a variety of reasons.

There were a few knights in history that go under the name, Mystery Knight. Benjen heard a tale of Prince Aemon Targaryen, who competed as a mystery knight so he could name his sister Naerys the tournament's Queen of Love and Beauty.

Benjen heard stories of the Kingsgaurd member, Ser Barristan Selmy, who competed as a mystery knight when he was 10 years old at a tournament in Blackhaven, and was knighted for again doing so at the age of 16 in the winter tournament at King's Landing. Even the legendary knight, Ser Duncan the Tall, his older brother's hero, has also competes as a mystery knight at a joust that was celebrating the wedding of Lord Ambrose Butterwell.

Still, Benjen has a bad feeling about this.

"We could get in serious trouble with this Lyanna," Benjen said, not convinces. "Does William agree in participating in this crazy plan of yours?"

"After a lot convincing yes," Lyanna replied. "He finally agreed to participate with this plan."

"I…I don't know about this Lyanna," Reed said. "I mean…what if your brother gets unseated and discovered?"

Lyanna grinned and says "My brother is never much good in jousting, but he as good in horseback riding as I 'am. I'm confident he won't let himself be beaten by any of those three knights those three bullies follows."

Benejn was quit for a moment. Part of him want to try convinces his sister that this was a mistake. he couldn't;t explained it, but he has a bad feeling about this.

"First we need a name," Reed said. "A very good name for a mystery knight, for your brother can't participate in the tournament with his real name

"I already know a perfect name of mystery knight William should pick," Lyanna said.

"What kind of name?" Benjen asked her.

"The Knight of the Laughing Tree!" she'd told them.


End file.
